<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Heart Is by Aifrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341814">Where the Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit'>Aifrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex, 2020 - Voidstrike [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Voidstrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She vaguely remembers a phrase Mama used to say way back when, something about hearts and homes. - Day 17, Home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex, 2020 - Voidstrike [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Where the Heart Is<br/>Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Words: 265<br/>A/N: Another thing for 31 Days of Apex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sudden twitch from the weight on her chest stirs Anita awake. She groans as she stretches, then rubs one eye with the heel of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's late, and they've slept too long. The sun's long gone past the horizon, and the sky is tinged with dark blues and royal purples. The living room TV is still on, faded and stuck on the home screen of Wraith's favorite steaming platform. "Anime bullshit" is what Anita would </span>
  <em>
    <span>jokingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> call it, if Wraith wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>jokingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> bitch at her for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita holds in a yawn as she strokes a thumb down Wraith's spine. The woman shudders and moans, and Anita loosens her grip to let her move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith glances at the TV, then peers up at Anita. She smiles softly. "Still here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhetorical question. But it's followed up with palms on the sides of Anita's face and lips crushing against her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita accepts the kiss wholeheartedly, licks her lips when Wraith pulls away. She leans up, meets a trembling hand at her chest and pleading, glowing eyes locking with her own. She knows that look. Has seen it a hundred times or more. Doesn't make any difference because her heart still swells the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't go." Wraith removes her hand but leans forward to bury her face in Anita's neck. She inhales, breathes. "Please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita's breath hitches at the request, and she smiles. She vaguely remembers a phrase Mama used to say way back when, something about hearts and homes. She finally gets it, feels it now, won't let go for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>